Dr. Clarke will administer this core, assisted by Kari Trevino, Program Manager. This core will coordinate the different aspects of this program project. The following are the major administrative functions. Ms. Trevino is responsible for the administration and grants management aspects of the program. She will coordinate meetings, arrange for project-specific travel, track expenditures, assure that project expenditures meet NIH policy rules and are correctly allocated, and finally advise and inform the PI on regulatory matters. Annual progress reports and financial summaries and final document preparation are the responsibility of the Administrative Core. The Pi's and CoPIs of each individual project will be responsible for the specific aims in their proposals. Briefly, Dr. Clarke is PI of Project 1 and the animal core. He will be responsible for isolation of the solid tumor cancer stem cells and the xenograft models. Dr. Weissman is the leader of Project 2 and will be responsible for isolation of blood stem cells. Dr. Quake is PI of Project 3 and will be responsible for the microfluidic analyses. He will do the single cell arrays and the miniaturized tissue culture analyses. Dr. Altman will lead the bioinformatics core and will analyze the data generated by the Quake laboratory.